parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Eastern Cottontail
A familiar rabbit species across much of eastern North America, the eastern cottontail (Sylvilagus floridanus) has the long ears, large hind legs and feet, and short, fluffy tail which are characteristic of all rabbits and hares. The eastern cottontail’s front legs are shorter than its hind legs, and the soles of its feet are covered in fur. The eastern cottontail’s soft, dense fur varies from brown to reddish-brown or grey on the upperparts of the body, with a sprinkling of black. There is usually a reddish-brown patch on the back of the neck, but this may be yellowish-brown to black in individuals from South America. The underside of the eastern cottontail’s body is white, as is the underside of its tail. The tail is usually held up against the animal’s back, meaning that this white surface is clearly visible. The legs and feet of the eastern cottontail are usually reddish-brown to buffy-brown. This species’ ears are slightly darker than its back and may be bordered with black, and there is often a white spot on the animal’s forehead and a light ring around each eye. Unlike some other rabbit and hare species, the eastern cottontail does not develop a white coat in winter. The male and female eastern cottontail are similar in appearance, but the female averages slightly larger than the male. Juveniles are generally paler and buffier in colour than the adults. Like other rabbits, the eastern cottontail produces two types of droppings, re-ingesting the first type so they can be digested more thoroughly. It has been estimated that, with no mortality, one pair of eastern cottontails could potentially produce 350,000 descendants in just 5 years. The female eastern cottontail gives birth in a fur-lined nest, and only visits her young briefly each day to nurse them. The eastern cottontail is named for its short, fluffy, cotton-like white tail. Roles * They played Fauns in Fantasia (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Deadeye in The Rescuers (NatureRules1 Version) Gallery Rabbit, Eastern Cottontail (The Powerpuff Girls).jpg|The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) Foster's Home Rabbits.jpg secret-of-nimh-disneyscreencaps.com-2370.jpg|Ths Secret of NIMH (1982) Pocahontas Rabbit.png|Pocahontas (1995) SJ Rabbit.png Sean_the_Rabbit.png IMG_7789.PNG IMG_8159.JPG IMG 9976.PNG IMG 6158.JPG IMG 8555.PNG IMG 9777.PNG IMG 0112.PNG Squirrel (We Bare Bears).jpg Chevrotains Muntjacs Musk Deers Asian Rhinoceroses Indian Elephants.jpg Bugs.PNG Bugs eb.png Stanley north american animals01.png Rabbit DWF.png|Duck's Wildwood Friends (2015-present) Star meets Eastern Cottontail.png 435139FF-4DB2-4D37-B686-E2E6E4C11813.jpeg 1DC79B38-B43A-4184-91EE-7A2125DD1167.jpeg DDC9FAB1-4112-41DB-99F9-EF0C90399640.jpeg See Also * European Rabbit * Desert Cottontail * Brush Rabbit * Marsh Rabbit * Swamp Rabbit * Mountain Cottontail * New England Cottontail * Appalachian Cottontail * Mexican Cottontail * Sumatran Rabbit * Volcano Rabbit * Amami Rabbit * Riverine Rabbit * Pygmy Rabbit Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Lagomorphs Category:Rabbits Category:Bambi Animals Category:The Rescuers Animals Category:The Secret of NIMH Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Franklin Animals Category:The Fairly OddParents Animals Category:Homeward Bound Animals Category:Cats Don't Dance Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:We Bare Bears Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:Over the Garden Wall Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:The Raccoons Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Cabela's Outdoor Adventures (2005) Animals Category:Cabela's Legendary Adventures Animals Category:Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Animals Category:Planet Cosmo Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Wacky World of Tex Avery Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Invader Zim Animals Category:The Fox and the Hound Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Mr. Meaty Animals Category:The X's Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:Hey Arnold Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Catscratch Animals Category:The Angry Beavers Animals Category:Rocket Power Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals